Bunny Problems
by SnowTime
Summary: Time-traveling had always had its problems. Paradoxes, background stories, and a whole lot of other problems a human cannot possibly comprehend. But really, this has to take the cake. Time-traveling only to be stranded in a body that can be considered useless. Because, what can some rabbits do?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**Warnings: Do not take this seriously. No serious plot, more like side stories in an AU.**

**Beta: VivyPotter**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Iruka~**

* * *

"Dobe, I hate you," one irked and pissed Sasuke announced.

"I second that notion." Sakura raised her own paw.

Wait, paw? Yes, paw; for they have all been 'reborn' as cute, cuddly rabbits.

"Didn't I say there would be consequences?" Naruto's long ears flattened themselves. They had just recently born, so they were _very _tiny, and alas, _very_ weak.

"Who knew time-traveling caused these kinds of problems?! We might as well have never tried to change the past!" Sakura roared and tried to hit Naruto, but to her dismay, her bunny body could not keep up with her mind and thus, she tripped. They stared at her, before staring at themselves.

Time-traveling had a lot of problems, all of which were now very obvious to the three. Part of that was getting a body, the inevitability of causing paradoxes and a whole lot of other things that a human can't possibly comprehend. But they still did it, and were now regretting their decision.

"Why _rabbits_ of all the things? A dog, a hawk- hell, I would even be willing to be a cat!" The whole team agreed with his thoughts. Rabbits had to be one of the most harmless animals and so _weak_. The only thing they were good at was repopulating and destroying vegetation.

"But, we aren't _completely_ useless." For some reason or another, they fully had their chakra coils and massive amount from the war. Normal rabbits didn't have such things, so they could give thanks for small blessings.

"True, but I don't count these small nubs on my paws as _fingers_." Sakura pointed out. And yet another problem sprouted. They did have many jutsu's under their belts that no longer required hand-seals, but some of the less mastered ones couldn't be used until otherwise.

"I still have my Sharingan too." Sasuke inputted and then there was silence.

Where was the mother rabbit? They were very interested in meeting her and quizzing her on how a rabbit can have the _genes_ for a Sharingan.

"We aren't in a genjutsu, aren't we?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Dream?"

"Perhaps- ouch! …Not a dream."

Ah, how they wished everything was a dream. What are they going to be, Ninja-Rabbits? Even the thought of it was enough to make them laugh.

_Groooowl~_

"We need food."

"Yeah..."

"And training."

They may have had their chakra, but their bodies were seriously weak.

"I can still use Fuinjutsu..." Naruto suggested to the other two, but they shook their heads;_ 'negative'_.

"We don't have any ink." Sasuke reminded him, with Sakura adding, "And you'll bleed out and die if you use your blood." Such, was the accursed fragility of being rabbits.

"Or worse yet, get eaten." Naruto added on for himself. Ah, there was one more problem...

"How long do rabbits live?"

"..."

"We better get working."

After all, life is too short and far too precious to waste.

Especially when you're a goddamn _rabbit_.

xxxxx

"That pink fur... Is that really a natural color?"

"They are_ so _cute!"

"I like the golden one. He's energetic!"

And a lot of other compliments were thrown around as they sat in a cage.

Now why were they in a cage?

They were being sold. Yep, the time-traveled ninja turned rabbit-ninjas were being sold in a caravan in Konoha. What luck! Apparently they were bred rabbits, not wild rabbits and so their nice conditions could be explained with that. They'd kept their various colorings from their previous life and each found out what kind of rabbits they were.

Apparently, they were not bred from the same species of rabbits. It was kinda obvious with their different appearances, but they really didn't think much on the subject.

Sasuke was a Havana rabbit with a dark navy, almost black fur and black eyes. His ears were fairly long for his species and his body was rather small and lean. He looked prideful and quiet like he always did, and apparently that wasn't strange for a rabbit. But they _did_ question why he had a taste for tomatoes whenever they tried to feed him other vegetables.

Sakura was a Pygmy rabbit. A rabbit that was very good at digging and one of the smallest rabbits around. The breeders were very confused as to where she got her pink fur from though. There weren't any red coats among her ancestors. But with her round (not that she was very pleased when the breeders declared her 'plump') and furry appearance, she was a very big hit among customers, especially children and women.

Naruto was a Lop rabbit. A rabbit with large ears that drooped downwards, giving him a very innocent and (in Sasuke's words) stupid look, which he firmly denied. Lop rabbits were apparently very popular because of their looks, but were harder to take care of compared to other species.

He wanted to complain. Why was he reborn as a Lop rabbit? He didn't want to be cute (he ignored the tiny voice in his mind that said all rabbits looked cute regardless) and ate with fury when food was brought. He missed ramen very much, but vegetables tasted better than he remembered. He also missed meat... Oh why were rabbits herbivores?

Looking at the cage, he decided to escape. They were near the Academy and he wanted to check out which time period they were in. So in agreement, they all hopped out of their cage with a chakra enhanced jump and fled, ignoring the cries of their breeder and various people that tried to catch them.

It was nice that rabbits were tiny and fast. Because they could squeeze into places others couldn't.

xxxxx

To Iruka, it was a perfectly nice and normal day. He was teaching his students (including Naruto, who for once didn't escape) and doing his usual habit of firing chalk at students who had the nerve to fall asleep (Naruto included). But that all came to an end when something unusual fell upon him.

Three rabbits that were clearly not even half-grown hopped through his class window. One landed on his hair, it had the trademark ears for a Lop rabbit. Another took refuge on his shoulder; it was a small black one that eerily reminded him of somebody and another _pink _rabbit that landed in his hands.

Where were these rabbits coming from?

"Iruka-sensei! Are they your pets?" one of his students asked him excitedly as she cooed at the adorable little animals.

"No." Years being a teacher and ninja causing him to become accustomed to things such as this, so he wasn't panicking. But he was still mystified. His questions were soon answered when their apparent breeder came through the door, asking if they had seen some runaway baby rabbits.

He later bought them for reasons he still couldn't quite understand (mostly due to his students insistent begging) and apparently the rabbits own wishes. They demonstrated this by latching their claws onto him and refusing to budge when they tried to remove them.

He signed. Why couldn't this day be normal? It must be the reason why Naruto was so obedient earlier. The universe had to make up somehow for the trouble ahead. He snorted. It was a pitiful compromise.

xxxxx

Iruka was eyed weirdly as he made his way to the mission desk with all three rabbits. His new pets were surprisingly obedient and potty trained. He didn't know it was possible to train rabbits, but they did their business outside when needed and didn't cause trouble.

Hell, they even helped him by hopping and scratching students awake when he wasn't paying attention. They were mysterious pets...

"Oh, Iruka. Gained some fans? I heard about the incident." The Hokage greeted with his kind smile when he arrived. The Lop rabbit (dear, he needed to name them soon) hopped down from the top of his head and landed on the Hokage's hat as Iruka's smile became strained.

He quickly grabbed the rabbit and cradled it in his arms. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama..."

Hiruzen waved him off. "It's fine, the rabbit wasn't causing any trouble."

They were later joined by Asuma and Konohamaru due to the cuteness of the entire thing.

"Er... May I leave?" Iruka asked uncertainly as the sun settled. The rabbits willingly returned to him, much to Konohamaru's displeasure, and they left, promising to return the next day.

"Now, what do you guys eat?"

What followed this foolish and naïve question was an escapade of epic proportions, entailing the rabbits leading him to various areas with him chasing. Tomatoes, regular vegetables and... ramen? "I don't think that's healthy for rabbits..." The others shared the same thoughts but the lop-eared rabbit refused to budge, so he bought a bowl home.

It was quite amazing and disturbing when the rabbit also ate the pork in the ramen... weren't rabbits vegetarians? It was tempting to just name him Naruto and be done with it. But then he'd have a guilty conscience because he didn't name him properly, so he'd have to wait and see if anything else popped up.

xxxxx

"Alright, so any suggestions on names?" They started the day with that and he picked out students with their hands raised.

"Ramen! Miso Ramen!" Three guess on who and the first two don't count. The rabbits themselves somehow gave deadpan looks and both kicked the middle one between them, which happened to be the rabbit!Naruto. He returned the favor to rabbit!Sasuke. And then they started to fight.

It was the most amazing and vicious fight the students (and teacher) had ever seen between two soft animals that certainly were not known for their fighting. Jaws slackened as Sasuke attacked with a small fireball and Naruto dodged with impressive speed. But their jaws could only drop even more when Sakura decided that enough was enough and set to split them.

The floor beneath her paws cracked and a small crater was formed.

Perhaps Iruka should take them to the T&I. They certainly weren't normal.

But after everything, names were decided.

Sasuke was renamed Kuroya for his fur.

Sakura, Chīsana for tiny.

And Naruto was named Nūdoru, for his love of noodles. The other Naruto was perfectly happy with the name too.

And that was how Konoha gained three more new residents interfering with everyday life. And though they may try to deny it, they couldn't be happier.


End file.
